Sliding doors for motor vehicles are known already. In the known solutions, the vehicle body has a guide rail on its outside, in which the sliding door is guided so as to be longitudinally movable. These guide rails are susceptible to damages and soiling. They are also disadvantageous from the point of view of design.
It is the object of the present disclosure to propose an improved sliding door for a vehicle.
In accordance with the present disclosure, this object is solved by example sliding doors provided herein. On its inside, the sliding door has a guide rail, which is mounted in a sliding carriage so as to be longitudinally movable. Thus, a guide rail in the vehicle body is not necessary.
Advantageously, a motor is provided for driving the guide rail. This can be an electric motor and/or a gear motor.
The motor preferably is provided on the sliding carriage. By means of the motor, the guide rail can be driven relative to the sliding carriage.
Preferably, a gear wheel can be driven by the motor. The gear wheel preferably engages in a rack provided on the sliding door. In accordance with another advantageous embodiment, the gear wheel engages in a further gear wheel, which engages in a further rack. The further gear wheel preferably has the same diameter and the same number of teeth as the gear wheel that can be driven by the motor. The further rack preferably is spaced from and parallel to the first rack.
Another advantageous embodiment is characterized in that the sliding carriage is pivotally mounted.
Preferably, the sliding carriage is mounted on a hinge bracket. Advantageously, the sliding carriage is pivotally mounted on the hinge bracket.
The hinge bracket preferably is pivotally mounted on the vehicle.
Advantageously, a motor is provided for driving the hinge bracket. The motor preferably is provided on the vehicle or motor vehicle. It can be an electric motor and/or a gear motor. The hinge bracket can be swivelled by the motor.
Preferably, a gear wheel can be driven by the motor. The gear wheel preferably engages in a gear wheel provided on the swivel arm.
Another advantageous embodiment is characterized in that the sliding door is lockable at the end of the vehicle facing away from the hinge bracket. Preferably, the sliding door is lockable such that upon swivelling the hinge bracket a compensation of length and a rotatability are provided at the locking point.
Preferably, this can be achieved in that on the vehicle a hinge pin for a hinge coulisse is provided at the sliding door. The arrangement can also be effected the other way round: Then, the hinge pin is provided at the sliding door, and the hinge coulisse is provided at the vehicle. Preferably, this is an open hinge coulisse, into which the hinge pin can enter and from which the hinge pin can exit. U-shaped hinge coulisses are particularly useful. The hinge pin and the hinge coulisse preferably are arranged and adjusted to each other such that they guide the sliding door into the closed position.
At the hinge coulisse, a switch, in particular a microswitch, is preferably provided. The switch preferably is located in the vicinity of the end of the hinge coulisse, i.e. near the point at which the hinge pin exits or enters the hinge coulisse. The point at which a longitudinal movement of the sliding door should begin can be detected by the switch.
Another advantageous embodiment is characterized in that on the hinge bracket a reversing arm with a guide pin is provided, which is guided in a reversing guideway provided on the sliding door.
Preferably, a lock guideway branches off from the reversing guideway.
The branching point of the lock guideway branching off from the reversing guideway preferably can be closed by a lock pawl. Advantageously, the lock pawl is pivotally mounted. Preferably the lock pawl forms part of the lock guideway.
In the lock guideway, a locking nose can be provided for the guide pin.
The lock pawl preferably is spring-loaded. Advantageously, the lock pawl is lockable, preferably by means of a locking bolt.
The present disclosure furthermore relates to a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, which is characterized by a sliding door in accordance with the present disclosure.